In general a search query includes one or more terms that a user submits to a search engine when the user requests the search engine to execute a search. Among other approaches, a user may enter query terms of a search query by typing on a keyboard or, in the context of a voice query, by speaking the query terms into a microphone of a mobile device. Voice queries may be processed using speech recognition technology.